


Haunted

by Sachi_Grace



Series: The Days I Spend With You [6]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Background Relationships, F/F, F/M, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Neo World Program (Dangan Ronpa), Remnants of Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Retrospective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23876908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sachi_Grace/pseuds/Sachi_Grace
Summary: Day 6: Despair/PoisonIn the blanket of stars, Hajime wonders about the past, the present, and everything in between.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan, Nidai Nekomaru/Owari Akane, Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham
Series: The Days I Spend With You [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714060
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40
Collections: KomaHina Week 2020





	Haunted

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much Komahina Week 2020 for hosting this event. Thank you to sunflower_8 for providing so much feedback and editing for me. You are all amazing. Thank to everyone whose been supporting me. Bookmarks, comments, kudos, and subscriptions are always appreciated and welcomed. Thank you so much.

On starry nights like this one, it was hard not to let Hajime’s mind wander into thoughts he would rather shove away. He wasn’t overly optimistic, but he knew better than to drown himself in all of the negativity and worry that bubbled just underneath the surface. The wind’s soft breeze was hot and sticky from the day’s heatwave. The sand was still warm to the touch and it would be so easy to try to empty out his mind and bask in the ocean’s song as he let himself fall asleep.

His mind had other plans. Not necessarily from Izuru’s assistance, he was more or less disinterested in the world around him and wouldn’t care. Connecting with him was harder than Hajime wanted to admit. It was hard to get through to someone that was a stone wall. There were times he was helpful- relying on his talents to make sure everyone on the Island could live comfortably was a star-, but it never brought his other side any kind of joy or fulfillment. Hajime wasn’t sure how he was supposed to connect to someone like that. He thought Nagito had been hard.

_ Nagito.  _ The boy that waited for him to wait up on the Island. The first friend that he made that didn’t mind his pessimism. The one that followed him around, and helped him connect to the classmates that would become close family.

Just thinking of him made Hajime’s thoughts go into a darker path. He suddenly remembered the warehouse and saw Nagito’s body. Impaled by a spear, inhaled toxic fumes, the torture that he put himself under all to try to drag the bad luck towards him so that something  _ good  _ could come out of his demise. 

Hajime just couldn’t understand him, at the time. He was a jackass, and when he found the student files he was cold as Izuru. Maybe colder considering that he was willing to go so far. Chiaki had meant the world to all of them. She had been the hope that everyone had been searching for, the hope that Komaeda clung to. 

_ “I’m in love with you...and the hope that’s sleeping inside of you.” _

Hajime didn’t want to admit it, but those words haunted him more than any nightmare could. It was a confession wrapped riddle that Hajime tried to figure out, but just couldn’t place it. For a while it was easy to brush off, but now that everything was done and over with...Hajime wasn’t sure. It wasn’t like he could ask right now. Nagito is still laid in Neo World’s pod. 

It wasn’t a surprise. The trauma that Nagito put himself under in the Neo World was enough to keep him in the pod. He still hadn’t woken up yet, but he was alive, if just barely. Hajime wasn’t sure if that was Nagito’s luck that was still speaking through the surface or if it was just how fate works sometimes. Whatever it was, Hajime wasn’t about to turn it down. Sometimes, it was all the hope that he had. 

Being a leader...being the one to make the choice for them all to stay on the Island so that people could be safe, so that everyone could recover from it...it hadn’t been an easy choice to make. He knew that people were still hunting the remnants. He knew that people still saw them as poison to society, ready to inject more of it into them. The Future Foundations themselves had thought that they were too dangerous to live.

Hajime couldn’t blame them for that thought. He remembered the nightmare that he woke up from. A fallen school with a crimson sky backdrop to a living room with two bodies on the floor and a bloodstained knife. A heart that didn’t break and an emotion that didn’t come through. 

Hajime remembered the screams that he made, and the silence that Izuru gave during those nights. A heavy confession that neither of them could speak about. He knew that Sonia would never be welcomed back into her country after betraying her people to despair. She would be treated like Marie Anonette and beheaded before she could even begin to defend herself. Gundham and how he used his animals as living weapons instead of treating them like friends. Kazuichi and his machines that ran through the streets causing irreversible destruction in their wake. 

Those memories were only just a fraction of the horrors that they committed in their past. Back when they were nothing more than pawns in Enoshima’s game. 

_ “I’m in love with you...and the hope that’s sleeping inside of you.” _

What if Hajime knew about the Liar’s Disease? 

What if he knew about the trick to the Final Dead Room?

What if he knew about Izuru in the Neo World?

How much of that would change anything?

_ Nothing. It’d change nothing. _

If he didn’t take the chance to become Izuru, would things have fallen apart?

_ There was always someone else who would have fallen for despair. Someone else that would’ve taken the deal. _

Maybe so, but would Nagito have reacted the way that he did?

_ He’d probably react much worse. _

If that was considered tame, then Hajime was fearful of what it could’ve meant if Nagito had decided to break completely. Mikan might’ve gotten the complete Despair Disease, but how fast would it have been for Nagito to slip into despair willingly? How quickly would he have broken?

No, what if that was the wrong way to look at it? Nagito was always hopeful. Always wanted to see hope step up against Despair’s blight. Like he knew that he was poisoned and knew what the cure was, but wasn’t willing to do it himself. It was easier to let other people get burned instead. 

_ “I’m in love with you….and the hope that sleeps inside of you.” _

It was a blanket statement. The reality is….Nagito might’ve meant that. The reality is, until Nagito woke up from his coma, there was really no way to know. The confession was as straightforward as it could be. They had been in a killing game and there was no time to read between the lines, to pray that romance would bloom in blood, lies, and motives.

A killing game was just active poison for a relationship. Fuyuhiko and Peko were one example. Gundham and Sonia. Akane and Nekomaru. Mikan and Ibuki…

Nagito and whatever they had.

Regardless, nothing was going to change just by watching the waves and the stars. Hajime stood up and brushed the sand off of his clothes. First thing was to prove to Nagito that they had a future. The second was to make sure that no one fell down the slippery slope of returning to what was easiest. The third thing was to recover.

_ “I’m in love with you…” _


End file.
